


Team Rocket VS Team Flare - Zygarde Capture Operation

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Epic, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Pokemon Battle, Team Rocket vs Team Plasma, Zygarde Capture Operation, puni-chan, zygarde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket goes against Team Flare in Zygarde Capture Operation!</p>
<p>Will they fight again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Rocket VS Team Flare - Zygarde Capture Operation




End file.
